Communication devices and other electronic devices may occasionally exhibit poor operating performance. The operating performance of such devices may, for example, be affected by the system status of the device, such as, for example, the memory usage of applications or processes currently running on the device, etc. In other circumstances, the operating performance of such devices may be affected by manufacturing or software defects on the device.
When electronic devices experience degraded performance, it may be difficult for a user to troubleshoot in order to resolve the problem.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.